The Missing Child
by Mel13
Summary: When Piper takes her girls to the mall for a lil shopping her 3 year old ends up missing. Sorry i know i have been sending Fan fics here and there but I'm gonna finished this one. R&R. Finished!!!!
1. Default Chapter

"Patyne honey stop following behind" Piper called behind her to her youngest daugther.  
  
The little girl with a sunflower dress on hurried on to keep up with her mom.  
  
"Jeez Patyne you can't even keep up with mommy" said 5 year old Melinda.  
  
"Melinda" Piper said sternly.  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can" said Patyne her lower lip trembling.  
  
"Yes you are my girl" said Piper picking the 3 year old up.  
  
The three girls entered at store where there were lots of toys. Melinda and Patyne started running around widly checking the toys out that were on display.  
  
"You girls come on we have to find something for Grace and Faith's birthday" said Piper referring to Phoebe's 4 year old twins.  
  
"Mom please there's this toy right over there. Me and Patyne will be good. Please can we go look at it" pleaded Melinda as she looked at Piper sticking out her lower lip.  
  
Piper laughed. "Fine but watch your sister. I don't want her running off."  
  
Melinda grinned and ran off where Patyne was playing with that toy Melinda told Piper about.  
  
Piper walked along the shelves looking for something for her nieces. Every so often she would look back at where Melinda and Patyne were playing just to make sure they were behaving themselves. Finally she found two Barbies that she knew Faith and Grace would love.  
  
"Girls come on lets go" said Piper as she paid for the gifts.  
  
'Mom!" yelled Melinda tears streaming down her face as she ran for Piper.  
  
"Honey shh whats wrong. Where's Patyne?" Piper said.  
  
"I don't know the girl took her" said Melinda through her sobs.  
  
"Patyne!" yelled Piper as she searched the store looking under shelves.  
  
"Mel. Listen to me carefully. Where did that lady take your sister?" asked Piper sternly bending down to Melinda's height.  
  
"That way" Melinda said pointing to the direction of the exit.  
  
"Oh shit" said Piper close to tears as she ran out of the store.  
  
Suddenly a cell phone started ringing inside Piper's bag.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Piper honey where are you? The party's gonna start pretty soon" said Leo.  
  
"Leo" said Piper before breaking down into sobs.  
  
"Honey calm down whats wrong" said Leo a conserned tone in his voice.  
  
"Patyne, I just went to get the gift, I was only gone a minute"  
  
"I'll be right there" said Leo before hanging up.  
  
Piper sat on a near bench. She couldn't breath she was in totally shock. Melinda silently sat beside her. Knowning something was terribly wrong. When Leo arrived Piper was still sitting on the bench with Melinda in her lap.  
  
"Piper wheres Patyne?" asked Leo started to freak out.  
  
"Melinda said a lady took her I don't know" said Piper tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Why weren't you watching her! yelled Leo.  
  
"I was!" Piper screamed before dropping to her kneescrying histerically.  
  
Leo rubbed his temples before kneeling beside her and carrying her up. Holding her close and tightly holding Melinda's hand they went to the car and drove to the San Francisco Police Department.  
  
"Do you have any current photo's of the child?" asked the officer after they reported Patyne missing.  
  
"Her name's Patyne" said Melinda   
  
"Melinda" said Piper quietly before reaching into her purse and grabbing out a photo of her with the easter bunny. She had two neat little pigtails in her hair and was wearing a cute lil jean outfit.  
  
"Patyne" mouthed Piper before breaking down once again. "Patyne!" she screamed louder.  
  
Leo quickly stood up and tried to calm his wife who was going hysterical onces again. Piper got angrier and tried to bite Leo's hand.   
  
"Restrain her!" yelled Leo.  
  
Two ambulance people came over and held to the ground. They gave her a needle and Piper was soon fast asleep. While all this was happening Melinda was standing there tears silently ssliding down her cheeks. 


	2. 10 years later

Piper slowly opened her eyes to the sun shinning britghly through her bedroom window. It has been 6 months since Patyne had gone missing and they finally  
gave up searching. Piper could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she burried her head into the pillow her shoulders shaking as she cried and cried.  
  
"Its my fault" she thought. "I should've been watching her"  
  
Leo walked in then to see his wife still in lots of pain. He crossed the room and wrapped Piper in a big hug. Reveling her blood shot eyes and tear stained face.  
  
"Its my fault Leo" Piper cried against Leo's chest.  
  
"No baby its not your fault. There was nothin you could do" said Leo gently rubbing her back.  
  
Piper jumped up then and started throwing down everything off of the dresser.  
  
"All I want to do is to go into that room over there" said Piper reffering to the bedroom cloests to theirs. "Pick up my baby and tell her that we love her and everything  
will be okay!!!"  
  
"Piper you have to calm down and move on" Leo said picking the things up from off the ground.  
  
Piper finally gave up and curled up into a little ball on the floor. Crying Histerically. There was nothin Leo could do but leave Piper alone.  
  
After an hour or so of crying Piper finally emerged from her room and went down stairs. Phoebe, Leo and Melinda were sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"Hi mom" said Melinda quietly.  
  
Piper put on the best smile she could.  
  
"Hi my girl" she said as she kissed the young girls forhead.  
  
"Hey sweetie" said Phoebe wrapping her sister in a big hug. "You'll be fine"  
  
Piper shook her head slowly.  
  
"I wont" she said softly. "I just want her back"  
  
Piper put her hand to her mouth before letting out a cry. The familar tears running down her cheeks.   
  
Phoebe led Piper upstairs to her room where after a few minutes of crying she fell into a restless slumber.  
  
*~*  
  
10 years later.....  
  
"Melinda come on!" yelled Piper to hr 15 year old daughter. "Your gonna be late!"  
  
"I'm coming I'm coming" yelled Melinda as she ran down the stairs as fast as she could.  
  
"Melly Melly" yelled 3 year old Prue. "Kissess"  
  
Melinda smiled as she picked up her younger sister and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"See ya later guys" she said after she handed Prue to Piper.  
  
"Well Miss.Prue how about you come with mommy to the club?" asked Piper.  
  
Prue smiled with great joy. "Yay! The club!"  
  
Piper laughed as she put on her snadals and then her own and headed out to the car. She put Prue in her booster seat before driving off.  
  
At the club there was some confusion going on with her co-manager.  
  
"No Matt you can't get Red Hot Chilli Peppers cause I already got Avril whats her face" said Piper rubbing her forehead.  
  
"I thought i could pick the performer this time?"  
  
"No It was my turn, Prue honey don't touch that" Piper said reffering to Prue who was trying to play with the liqour bottles.  
  
"Well what am I suppose to do?" said Matt getting confused.  
  
Piper sighed. "Call and cancel.  
  
All of a sudden there was a sound that sounded like broken glass.   
  
"Prue!" said Piper walking over to her daughter, glass all over the floor. "What did mommy tell you?"  
  
Prue stood there her lip trembling and tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Prue its alright" said Piper cleaning up the mess.  
  
"Wahhhhh" yelled Prue as she came out of the shock.  
  
"Prue stop crying" said Piper quietly.  
  
The young girl just stood there unable to.  
  
"Prudence!" yelled Piper which made Prue cry even more. Finally Piper had enough. She picked her up and started calling for Leo.  
  
When Leo orbed in Prue was still crying.  
  
"Leo can you take her" asked Piper handing Prue to Leo.  
  
"What happened Piper, why is she crying?" asked Leo worried.  
  
"Nothing!" Piper yelled before relizing what she had done.  
  
"Okay.."said Leo quietly. "Come on baby lets go"  
  
Prue nuzzled her head into Leo's should before they orbed out. 


	3. The Finish

"Mamma Mamma!" screamed Prue when Piper came into The Manor a few hours later.  
  
"Hi sweetheart" Piper said scooping her up and twirling her around.  
  
"Know what know what?" asked Prue excitedly.  
  
"What What?" asked Piper trying not to laugh.  
  
"Daddy said that I get a babysitting tonite cause Melinda is sweeping over at her friends"  
  
"Oh he did, did he" said Piper setting her down and went on a search for her husband.  
  
"Hey honey your home" said Leo coming out of the Parlor and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Hey is Prue getting a babysitter tonite?" asked Piper.  
  
"Yes, you need some time off. Were gonna go out for supper just the two of us" said Leo kissing her forehead. "Her name is Cameron and she lives down the street, shes only 13 but apparently shes really good"  
  
"Well alright" said Piper slowly. "I better give Prue an early bath then."  
  
"No no ill do that" said Leo. "You just relax."  
  
Piper smiled. It wasn't everyday she got a break and she liked this. "Alright" ~*~  
  
"Daddy?" asked Prue as she was sitting in the tub.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why does mommy get mad?"  
  
Leo looked at her daughter. Her brown eyes shining and her brown hair stuck to her back from the water.  
  
"Well" said Leo as he picked Prue up from the tub and wrapped her in a towel. "Before you were born Mommy and Daddy had two little girls. We had Melinda and we had Patyne. Patyne was your age. Mommy took her to the mall one day and she went missing. We never found her. Mommy feels responsible for that"  
  
"Oh. Daddy its cold I wanna get dressed now"  
  
"Okay pumpkin" ~*~ "The numbers for the restaurant are by the phone and just help yourself to anything in the fridge." Said Piper.  
  
Cameron nodded her head. Holding Prue with one arm.  
  
"Okay Princess you listen to Cameron and we shouldn't be home to late" said Leo taking his daughter from Cameron and putting her face to face with him.  
  
"Okay daddy"  
  
Piper took Prue from him next and held her tight. She kissed her on the cheek before putting her back in Cameron's arms.  
  
"She'll be fine" Cameron assured them before they walked out of the door. ~*~  
  
Later on that evening Piper and Leo came home. Prue and Cameron were asleep in each others arms. The Little Mermaid on in the backround.  
  
"Cameron" said Piper softly.  
  
"I'm up" she said. "I was just resting my eyes."  
  
Leo smiled. He paid her and walked her to the front door. When he got back he found Piper sitting on the couch stroking the young girls forehead. When he moved closer he found tears in his wife's eyes.  
  
"Sweetheart whats wrong?" asked Leo sitting down next to her.  
  
"I'm just glad nothing happened to her" said Piper softly.  
  
Leo smiled. "Nothing is going to happen to Prue the way something happened to Patyne"  
  
Piper nodded knowing he was right. She picked up the little girl and carried her to her room. She layed her down on the bed and covered her with her Barbie blanket.  
  
"Nothing's going to happen to you" said Piper kissing her forehead and walking to the door. "Goodnight Baby"  
  
The End!  
  
Sorry Piper didn't find Patyne years ago and maybe some of you thought Cameron was Patyne. No she's just a girl that lives down the street. I feel sorry for Piper to but I just had to make a story like this. 


End file.
